Devin Williams
Real Name: Devin Eugene Williams Nicknames: No known nicknames; some resources misspell name "Devon" Location: Tonto National Forest, Kingman, Arizona Date: May 28, 1995 Bio Occupation: Truck Driver Date of Birth: April 23, 1966 Height: 5'8" Weight: 190 lbs Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Brown hair and eyes, stocky in build Case Details: Devin Williams was a twenty-nine-year-old long distance truck driver, loving husband and father of three from Emporia, Kansas. On May 23, 1995, he left his home, heading west. He delivered his load as scheduled in California. While driving a refrigerated shipment of lettuce and strawberries for his return trip, he turned onto a service road near Kingman, Arizona. On the morning of May 28, his truck barreled through Tonto National Forest and terrified several motorists, including Lynn Yarrington. Two other campers were nearly run over by the truck; they were forced to back up along a road until they were out of his way. Later that day, several campers came upon Devin's truck; he was standing next to it. One of them spoke to him; he responded with "They made me do it. I'm going to jail." They felt that something was wrong with him. Based on his bizarre statements, they even thought that he may have been kidnapped and was being held hostage by someone in his truck. By late Sunday afternoon, Deputy Dean Wells inspected the stranded truck. Devin was missing, but the cargo was intact, the refrigerator unit was running, and there was no reason to suspect foul play. The truck had to be recovered by Kyle Burris of Flint Hill Transportation, Devin's company. The following afternoon, Lynn and her husband, Jack, came upon Devin again. It appeared that he was talking to himself. Jack asked him if he needed help; he responded by saying "I gotta light the grill." They noticed that he had a $20 bill in his hand and was hitting it with a rock, as if he was trying to start a fire. When he threw the rock at their car, they decided to leave. They were the last people to see him alive. That same day, it was discovered that Devin was who was seen in the forest. There is no apparent reason for his sudden disappearance. The day before, he had phoned the company remarking that he could not get any sleep but was determined to get on the road. His wife, Mary Lou, was certain something must have happened to him; they had just bought a house and were at their happiest time in their lives. Searches for him yielded no results. Suspects: None known. Some investigators speculated that Devin may have been on drugs at the time of his disappearance, however, his family refused to believe this. His boss also noted that he had passed his drug tests. Another theory was that he vanished voluntarily. Interestingly, he had taken his duffel bag and audio tapes, but left his briefcase behind. His family does not believe that he would leave them behind. Some UFO researchers have connected his case to stories about UFOs in the area. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the March 15, 1996 episode. It is not to be confused with the case of Dale Williams. Results: Unresolved. On May 2, 1997, a human skull was found on the Mogollon Rim in Gila County (a quarter mile from where Devin vanished) by hikers. Dental records confirmed it was his. Although no foul play was suspected, there are several unanswered questions in this case. There has been some speculation that Devin was diabetic and suffered from an episode; this has not been confirmed. Links: * Devin Williams on Unsolved.com * Devin Williams on The Charley Project * Truck rig discovered, but driver is missing * Kansas trucker missing * Who stole Travis Walton? Maybe ET (article about Devin's disappearance) * Skull identified as that of missing trucker * Devin Williams Obituary * Williams Family v. Flint Hills Trucking Company (1999) * Sitcoms Online Discussion of Devin Williams * Reddit Discussion of Devin Williams * Devin Williams at Find a Grave ---- Category:Arizona Category:Kansas Category:1995 Category:Disappearances Category:Semi-Related Cases Category:Road-Related Cases Category:Woodland-Related Cases Category:Unresolved